happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Peep
Happy Peep (also known as Happy Feet Peeped in Japan) is a Australian-American 3D computer-animated family comedy fan-fiction series created by MarioFan65. It is a spin-off to the Happy Feet series (with the exception of the TV series Happy Feet: The Series) where every canon character and fanon character get tickled and goes on adventures. This show premiered on February 7, 2014 starting with the episode "The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment". Characters (Note: If you want your character to be in a episode, ask NewMarioFan65 on the Message Wall first. Please do not request me some silbing characters (except Penguin-Lover's characters) from out of a canon character. Because, it may take place from a future timeline.) Canons *Mumble *Gloria *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Ramón *Rinaldo *Raul *Lombardo *Nestor *Carmen *Lovelace *Sven *Bouncer (Season 2) *Alfie (Season 2) *Bach (Season 3) Fanons *Terry the Penguin *Mary *Ashley *Roy the Elder *Xever the Elder *Montay *Cho Cho *Rimon *Limon *Tamón *Mendi *Esequiel the Tickle Inventor *Shad the Player (Season 1) *Josesito (Season 2) *Kathleen (Season 2) *Principal Indigo (Season 2) *Hugh (Season 2) *Black the Chinstrap Penguin (Season 2) *White the Chinstrap Penguin (Season 2) Guest stars *Phoenix *Catherine *Shippo *Perxio *Rio *Feather The Penguin (Season 2) Episodes For more information, see the List of Happy Peep episodes. Soundtracks *Happy Peep Season 1 Soundtrack *Happy Peep Season 2 Soundtrack Trivia *The show was originaly titled as Happy Feet Tickle Stories but later changed to Happy Peep for the spin-off. *This show premiered on February 7, 2014 on the same day that happened when The LEGO Movie came out in theaters and it is one of Warner Brothers' stuff. *This series does not feature songs that much like in some of the Happy Feet: The Series episodes, but there is some like "Applause" by Lady Gaga, "Witch Doctor" by the Cartoons, and stuff like that. *As of "Tickle Torment Future", this show uses live-action scenes. *In the show, Gloria is voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Every season features 10 episodes, including specials, shorts, and movies. *The tagline "Get your tickled on!" is a parody of the Happy Feet Two movie tagline "Get your fluffy on!". See also *Happy Feet: The Series *Happy Peep Theme Song *Happy Peep (deviantART group) Gallery Screenshots The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment= Ramon getting tickled.png|Ramón getting a tickle torment Raul getting tickled.png|Raul getting a tickle torment Lombardo getting tickled.png|Lombardo getting a tickle torment Nestor getting tickled.png|Nestor getting a tickle torment Rinaldo getting tickled.png|Rinaldo getting a tickle torment The Five Amigos getting tickled.png|The Five Amigos getting tickled in the torment |-|Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment= Cape Adare Elder getting tickled.png|A elder from Cape Adare getting tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 in Cape Adare Roy the Elder and Raul getting tickled.png|Roy the Elder and Raul getting tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 in Cape Adare |-|Manny the African Penguin get a Tickle Torment= African Penguin getting tickled.png|Manny getting tickled Manny getting tickled.png|Manny getting tickled in the beginning |-|The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island= Erik getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern.png|Erik getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern Atticus getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern.png|Atticus getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern Bo (Boadicea) getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern.png|Bo getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern Phoenix gets tickled.jpg|Phoenix is getting relentlessly tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 tickle machine at Snow Hill Cavern Mumble Happy Feet getting tickled.jpg|Mumble Happy Feet getting tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 tickle machine at Snow Hill Cavern |-|Ramón's Burrito Dream= Ramon - This is the Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten.png|"This is the Best Burrito I've Ever Eaten!" |-|Tickle Torment Future= Darksmoke - Only a Chilling Elegy.png|Darksmoke coming out of the lava in "Only a Chilling Elegy". |-|Xever's Bad Day= Cape Adare Elders cheering for Xever.png|Cape Adare Elders cheering for Xever at the end of the episode |-|The Ultimate Snowball Fight= The Video Watcher 7000 in Paulet Island.png|The Video Watcher 7000 in Paulet Island viewing Penguin Airport The Ultimate Snowball Fight Judges.png|Dantel, Coach Oro, and Rio as the judges for the Ultimate Snowball Fight Req terry the penguin tickle torment.jpg|Teen Terry getting tickled by the Super Tickle Torment 9000 (flashback in the post credit scene) Promotional Art Episode Titles= TFAGATT Logo.png|The Five Amigos get a Tickle Torment RTEGATT Logo.png|Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment MTAPGATT Poster.png|Manny the African Penguin gets a Tickle Torment The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island Title.png|The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island Ramón's Burrito Dream Title.png|Ramón's Burrito Dream Tickle Torment Future Title.png|Tickle Torment Future Xever's Bad Day Logo.png|Xever's Bad Day The Ultimate Snowball Fight Logo.png|The Ultimate Snowball Fight Montay gets a Tickle Torment Title.png|Montay gets a Tickle Torment The Fish Job Title.png|The Fish Job ATTAPL Title.png|A Tickle Torment at Puffin-Land The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor Title.png|The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor Atticus Farts Title.png|Atticus Farts TTF2SIP Title.png|Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut Poster.png|Revenge of the Cape Adare Hut |-|Wallpapers= Happy Peep Season 1 Wallpaper.png|Season 1 Wallpaper |-|Logos= Happy Peep Logo.png|Logo Happy Peep Mini Logo.png|Mini Logo for the deviantArt group page "HappyPeepSeries". Category:Shows Category:Fanon Shows Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Spin-Offs Category:Happy Peep